


Libre

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Jim Gordon tiene que reaprender cómo regresar a casa. (AU de Temporada 4, Pre-Pax Penguina).





	1. libre

**Author's Note:**

> Continuidad: Spoilers de la 4ta temporada. Realidad alterna de la 2da y la 4ta temporada.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Este fic comenzó como un One shot (como todo lo que escribo), pero decidí subir la primer parte. Honestamente, ha sido muy difícil tener ganas de escribir últimamente porque cada vez que recuerdo que la serie acabará, me entristezco y vuelo a la tierra de la negación. Además, combinarlo con la cancelación de Shadowhunters. It's fucking depressing. Así que, por esto nació este fic. De melancolía, mucha confusión, pero también de esperanza. Al final del día, adoro Gotham. Adoro a Jim Gordon, y el hecho que mi sueño de tener a Benjamin McKenzie interpretandolo se haya hecho realidad es todo lo que he podido desear. Adoro el Bruce Wayne que David Mazouz interpreta (mi favorito de todos, y he visto bastantes Bruce Waynes).
> 
> Este es mi intento de exorcizar demonios.

**[+]+[+]**

**i.**

**[+]+[+]**

" **Y de repente, no sé cómo, nada siento**

_Y caigo en cuenta_

_que estoy libre de temores_

_Libre ya de amores."_

-Miguel Bosé.

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Miami era la tierra del sol.

Bruce no lo aguantaba. Desde el momento que el avión aterrizó, extrañó a Gotham con toda su alma.

A su lado, el Detective Bullock floreció, sin embargo. El hombre recitó poesías al olor a sal, y al siempre presente calor que pareció hacer arder la piel de Bruce, al primer contacto.

Hubo ventajas de la tierra foránea. Bruce pudo admitirlo. Nadie parpadeó al ver a Bruce Wayne esperar por un taxi de manera mundana.

"Odio sudar."

Bullock sudaba en igual manera y había atado su cabello. Aun así, no dejaba de sonreír.

Había bajado ambas ventanas al subir al taxi, pero no ayudó. Bruce sentía sus axilas empapadas a pesar del ligero algodón de su chaqueta beige. Si no fuera por la protección de sus gafas, sabía que tanta luz lo cegaría.

"Te servirá adquirir algo de color, niño."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. "Se encuentra en un asqueroso buen humor."

"Suenas como un anciano, Wayne. Vive un poco." Quitándose su fedora, el hombre comenzó a echarle aire con ella. "Debiste pensar en tu delicada complexión cuando decidiste colarte en este viaje."

Bruce miró la ciudad pasarle frente a sus ojos, evadiendo la mirada del Detective.

Ciertamente, se había añadido al viaje en impulso. Tras haber estado trabajando de manera cercana al Capitán en contra de enemigos comunes por los últimos seis meses, Bruce tenía derecho a tomar libertades. Ahora, con el Profesor Pyg suelto en Gotham, ambos sabían que no podían solos. Bullock había sido el primero en decir en voz alta, lo que Bruce había pensado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al terreno perteneciente a Don Falcone, Bruce fue atrapado por una caliente sensación de emoción. Ansías.

"Maldición. Es el paraíso en la tierra de los mortales." Bullock chifló, saliendo del taxi.

Bruce frunció su ceño a pesar de la protección de sus lentes.

El mar le hizo frente. Fue impresionante.

El infinito firmamento índigo lo capturó por entero, segundos pronto dilatándose a minutos de contemplación.

Un sirviente brotó de la puerta principal a recibirlos, rompiendo la quietud.

"Don Falcone los espera." El hombre los invitó a seguirlo en firme etiqueta. Lo guió por un pasillo que desembocó en el patio trasero de la mansión sin tener que atravesar el hogar desde su interior. Bruce permitió que el Detective se le adelantara al encuentro con Falcone, girando su rostro hacia la infraestructura de la mansión, analizando cada recoveco.

Los establos estaban cerca del patio. El olor a estiércol era una ligera pista.

A medio camino, Bruce pausó. Cerró sus ojos, respirando hondo.

Pólvora y canela.

Bruce frunció su ceño, déja vú elusivamente alertando de algo importante. Una pieza perdida.

"Señor Wayne."

La voz de Carmine Falcone fue un tenor ronco que le recordó a su padre. El hombre estaba de pie, observándolo con verdadero interés.

Bruce imitó la trayectoria que Bullock había seguido, subiendo los escalones al balcón con vista al mar que servía de área de comedor. Falcone no levantó su mano, y tampoco Bruce. Solamente compartieron una mirada. Falcone asintió hacia una silla del comedor en el que hombre había estado tomando su almuerzo. Harvey pidió por una piña colada. Bruce por agua mineral.

"Debería ir al grano para no desperdiciar su tiempo. No puedo ayudarlos, Harvey."

Harvey suspiró. Compartió un vistazo con Bruce. "Genial. No vinimos por ti, de todas formas. Queremos información."

Falcone abrió su boca.

"Necesitamos encontrar a Jim Gordon." Bruce escupió de un solo golpe. Otro impulso.

Pudo ver a Bullock rodar sus ojos ante la falta de sutileza. "Usted fue la última persona que habló con él hace tres años, ¿cierto? Después de ayudarle a escapar de Blackgate."

Don Falcone podría ser una fortaleza indescifrable para el ojo común. Para su suerte, Bruce estaba bien entrenado en atravesar máscaras y cortinas de humo. Notó el apretón de los puños del ex-mafioso. La desconfianza sobre marcada en las líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos al fruncir. Falcone no quería hablar de Jim Gordon. "Tengo muy en claro que James se ha retirado de su deber desde entonces."

"¿Estamos hablando del mismo Jim?" Bullock bromeó, mientras aceptaba su piña colada con gusto. "Ser un Detective está en su sangre, no es una chaqueta que Jim se quita y ya. Y lo sé porque he estado en contacto con Jim durante estos dos últimos dos años. Me ha ayudado en algunos casos. Ya sabes, consulta a larga distancia. Pero… ¿desde hace cuatro meses? Zip. Nada. Ni una sola señal de vida. Y sé que no fue tras Leslie Thompkins. La mujer está muy ocupada siendo Alfa de los Estrechos como para revivir viejas llamas de pasión. Así que…"

Los ojos grises de Falcone se conectaron con los de Bruce.

"Maldita sea." Bullock gruñó. "Dinos tan siquiera que el hombre sigue con vida."

Falcone miró en la dirección del mar.

"Su nombre ha sido limpiado." Bruce añadió. "Puede regresar a casa ahora."

"Siempre ha sido la elección de James el no regresar." Falcone deliberó. "Creemos que tenemos planes fijos en nuestro caminos. Pero, luego la vida misma nos los estropea. Me temo que una de esas sorpresas tomó a James fuera de curso. Quizás en algún momento quiso regresar a Gotham, pero algo más pesado lo mantuvo anclado a esta tierras."

Bruce era bueno para leer entre líneas. Recordó el aroma entonces. Pólvora y canela.

"Está aquí."

Harvey se endureció en su asiento. "¿Estás bromeando?"

"No sé si querrá verlos." Falcone suspiró. "No es el hombre que recuerdan. Su deber a la justicia… Me temo que se ha transformado en algo personal, a otro tipo de compromiso."

"¡Deje de hablar en acertijos! ¿Está Jim aquí, o no?"

"Lo está." Bruce habló sobre la respuesta de Falcone. "Percibí su aroma al llegar."

"Whoa, whoa, ¿a qué diablos te refieres?"

Bruce colocó sus manos en la mesa, acercándose a Falcone para enfatizar que no pensaba irse con las manos vacías. "Puede decirle que no nos marcharemos hasta poder, por lo menos, charlar con él. Hasta un hombre que ha sufrido cambios drásticos, puede ser capaz de solo… charlar."

Falcone suspiró. "No ha cambiado lo suficiente para dejar de ser obstinado. Pero intentaré hablar con él. Pueden regresar mañana, si lo desean."

Bullock no respondió bien a ser corrido tan cínicamente, pero difícilmente tuvieron otra opción, si querían continuar siendo diplomáticos.

Se hospedaron en el Inn conjunto a la playa que se compartía con la mansión de Falcone. Bullock, afectado por los poco frutos de su primera confrontación, ni siquiera se despidió, al huir al primer bar cercano. A solas, Bruce se retiró la chaqueta, remangó su camiseta blanca y la orilla de sus pantalones de mezclilla y salió a la playa.

Nadie le prestó la mínima atención. Ni los niños nadando, ni los jóvenes jugando volleyball. Ni el mismo sol, la brisa marina o las olas. El anonimato le pareció fascinante. Una invitación a jugar con fuego, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

La arena ardió alrededor de sus pies desnudos, en un inicio. Con su vans en sus manos, Bruce caminó.

No podía recordar un momento de total quietud como este, en lo que llevaba de vida. El sonido de las olas blanqueó su mente de una manera que ninguna sesión de meditación había logrado en el pasado. Caminó, y caminó.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer, Bruce se mantuvo de pie frente al mar, analizando los diferentes tonos en el cielo.

"Parece imposible, ¿cierto? Sentir tanta calma."

Bruce parpadeó, la profundidad de su trance destruida con tan sólo escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Bruce giró su cuerpo.

"Parece un sueño." Salió de la boca de Jim Gordon, siguiendo de una maldición y un veredicto algo singular. "Maldita sea. Vaya que te disparaste para arriba."

Bruce analizó al hombre de pies a cabeza, catalogando cada cambio. No encontró muchos. Jim Gordon seguía teniendo cabello dorado y resplandeciente. Su gusto por trajes formales a pesar de vivir en el lugar más alejado de las reglas posible, seguía intacto. No había ni una sola señal de ser un hombre drásticamente cambiado por la vida en exilio.

"En mi experiencia, todo sueño llega a su fin, de una manera u otra. Prefiero vivir en la realidad."

Jim tenía su saco colgando de su hombro. Cuando le sonrió, Bruce sintió calor ajeno al clima recorrer por su pecho. "¿Qué no dicen que la realidad es subjetiva?"

Fue el turno de Bruce de sonreír. "Haz sido extrañado, Jim Gordon."

El hombre retiró sus lentes. Contando su tono bronceado como la única diferencia, su rostro siguió siendo la escultura griega que Bruce aun recordaba. "Supongo que sí, si han venido hasta acá a visitar."

"No teníamos idea de que estarías aquí." Bruce quería acercarse, pero temía que Gordon desapareciera frente a sus ojos. "El Capitán Bullock y yo—"

"¿Capitán?" Resoplando por sus narices, Jim sacudió su cabeza. "Vayan que las cosas han cambiado. ¿Qué sucedió con Barnes?"

"Fue infectado por un virus. Es una larga historia."

"Siempre lo son."

"Puedes volver a casa." Bruce resaltó, tratando de tener más fuerza que los ruidos de la marea. "Eres necesitado. Puedes ser instaurado en la fuerza."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es lo que quiero?"

"Porque eres un policía." Frunciendo su ceño, Bruce se percató de la tensión endureciendo el cuerpo de Jim. "Es lo que siempre decías."

"Mis aspiraciones han cambiado." Jim gruñó. "Deberías regresar." Bruce sintió el estómago caer a sus pies. "Tu nariz está roja. Necesitarás crema para la irritación."

Bruce tocó su propia nariz.

"Vamos. Están en el San Carlos Inn, ¿cierto? Te acompañaré." Gordon se dio la media vuelta para guiarlo, pero Bruce no había acabado.

"Me hiciste una promesa."

Hubo una pausa. Gordon se tornó de regreso. "El caso de tus padres ha sido resuelto. Al final, no me necesitaste."

"Lo hice." Bruce gruñó, su voz quebrándose con la súbita corriente de coraje pulsando por su ser. "Bullock, la ciudad. Todos te necesitamos. Por eso estamos aquí. La gente de Gotham ha perdido esperanza en el GCPD. Cobblepot tiene comprados a todos, y nadie tiene el valor de hacerle frente. El Capitán Bullock está siendo chantajeado y sus manos están atadas. Pero tú—"

"¿Yo qué?"

Bruce se acercó, anclando su mano al ante-brazo de Gordon. Encontró la piel caliente.

"Eres uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido. De los pocos buenos hombres que quedan."

Los ojos de Gordon seguían siendo azules, casi fluorescentes. Fue desconcertante que Jim ya no ocupara agacharse, para unir sus miradas. Estaban al mínimo nivel, y habían necesitado dos años para llegar a este punto.

"Eras mi amigo." Bruce lamió sus labios. "Ni siquiera supe cuándo te marchaste." El reproche escapó sin precaución. "Te busqué, seguí cada pista que Bullock compartió conmigo. He pasado por… los momentos más oscuros. No tienes idea qué tan difícil ha sido encontrar la luz."

La boca de Jim se partió, pero su cuerpo entró en acción más velozmente que sus cuerdas vocales. El saco cayó a la arena, y en un parpadeo, Bruce se encontró rodeado de los brazos que lo habían sostenido en un cuarto de hospital años atrás, cuando su mundo había acabado por segunda ocasión.

Pólvora y canela. El aroma lo invadió por completo, su nariz encontrando asilo en el hombro del Omega. Sus brazos se agarraron de la espalda a su disposición, encontrando la camiseta húmeda por transpiración.

"Lo siento."

Bruce sólo puedo asentir.

Cuando llegaron a la sección de playa perteneciente al Inn, Jim lo siguió hasta las puertas de vidrio del patio trasero. Ambos entraron a la habitación desocupada en pies arenosos. Bruce se dirigió al baño de la cabaña, seguido por Gordon, tomando turnos para asearse.

Al verse en el espejo, Bruce hizo una mueca. Le dolió el doble por la irritación. Alfred le había empacado protección solar, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Pero desde cuando Bruce le obedecía al pie de la letra? Fue en busca de su maleta, en efecto encontrando todo tipo de cuidado para su piel en una bolsa transparente de viaje.

- _Mamá gallina_. Bruce sonrió para sí. Tomó el tubo de crema de aloe vera y prosiguió a cubrir toda su cara y sus manos.

"Oye, no tan rápido. Es solo un poco." La mano de Jim se posó sobre la suya, deteniéndole. "O estarás más brilloso que un lobo marino con este endemoniado calor." Con un pañuelo de papel que Jim extrajo de la misma maleta, limpió el rostro de Bruce de todo exceso, sosteniendo con una presión ligera de sus dedos en su mentón. "Que no te sorprenda que mañana estés mudando de piel."

"Estaré bien." Bruce alejó su rostro, mejillas caliente por la ligera humillación. No necesitaba que Jim Gordon lo tratara como un bebé.

Con solo la tenue luz del atardecer que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales, ambos avanzaron al centro de la habitación. "Entonces. ¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse?"

El inmediato ceño fruncido de Gordon le causó inmensa satisfacción. - _Por si creías que aun me conocías, Jim_. "Depende en tu definición de diversión."

Bruce se encogió de hombros. "¿Buen lugar para bailar?"

"¿Desde cuando… bailas?"

"Probablemente en algún punto donde me convertí en socio de un club nocturno junto a Bárbara Kean."

El mohín híbrido de shock y desaprobación en el rostro de Jim fue hilarante. "¿Te asociaste con  _Bárbara_?"

"Negocios son negocios. ¿Me recomiendas un lugar en especial o tendré que explorar a mi gusto?" Para mostrar su intención de salir esta noche, Bruce comenzó a extraer su atuendo de la maleta.

Gordon ocupó un largo momento para reincorporarse. Terminó acercándose de nuevo a Bruce, siguiéndolo hasta la recámara, donde Bruce comenzó a acomodar sus artículos personales.

"Hay un lugar… No es tan fuera de control como la mayoría de los clubes nocturnos de la ciudad."

"Interesante. ¿Estará lleno de hombres de la tercera edad?"

Jim rodó sus ojos, cuando notó la sonrisa de Bruce. "Se encuentra adjunto al Inn. No lo perderás de vista."

"Gracias." Con eso, Bruce se introdujo a la ducha, dejando claro que Jim podía marcharse, si así lo deseara. Al salir, descubrió que se encontraba a solas.

El aroma a pólvora y canela perduró.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 1.**

**[+]+[+]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuidad: Spoilers de la 4ta temporada. Realidad alterna de la 2da y la 4ta temporada. Además, una trivia: referencias de The OC se aproximan. Porque, puedo hacerlo.

 

**[+]+[+]**

**ii.**

**[+]+[+]**

" **No comprendo este lenguaje**

_Combates fuego con fuego_

_y todos resultamos quemados."_

-Stateless.

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim encontró a Bullock en el bar del San Carlos Inn con un shot de tequila a la mitad de su garganta.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra. Bullock tosió de regreso su shot. "¡Maldita sea, Jim!"

Carcajeandose, Jim pidió otros dos shots. "Parece que viste a un fantasma."

Bullock esperó a dejar de toser, rojo en la cara y en la mirada. Barrió a Jim de pies a cabeza.

Luego lo tomó de los hombros y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Jim cerró los ojos ante la manifestación de sentimientos acorralándolo junto con el gesto. Su frente encontró la frente de Harvey, un saludo sagrado entre camaradas—una reconexión que los batió hasta las puntas de sus dedos.

Chiflidos no se hicieron esperar. Harvey lo soltó, mostrándoles el dedo medio a su audiencia.

"¡Dios! Es tan bueno verte, hombre. Mírate nada más… Más bronceado que una naranja. ¡Y hueles espectacular!" Harvey aspiró con exageración. "Ooh. Y hueles a  _alguien_ que conozco. Aw, Jimbo, me rompes el corazón. ¿Fuiste a visitar primero al mocoso, que a tu alma gemela?"

"Es a quien encontré primero." Jim aceptó el shot de tequila con un guiño a Rubén, el bartender. Rubén le aventó un beso al aire. "Lo que me lleva a la pregunta, ¿qué demonios hace aquí?"

Harvey le aventó una mirada pesada en significado. "¿Por qué preguntas? Ya has conocido a su estupenda nueva personalidad. Ese chico hace lo que le da en gana. Supo que venía a buscarte, y no me pidió permiso para acompañarme. Además… se ofreció a pagar todos los gastos. ¿Cómo negarme a su noble disposición?"

"Harvey." Jim negó su cabeza con exasperado cariño. "Bruce… Definitivamente no es el niño que recuerdo."

"Mm." Harvey pidió ahora un Bloody Marie. "No te creas. En muchas formas, sigue siendo el mismo. Sólo que recargado con hormonas."

Jim fue regalado otro shot sin tener que pedir por un refill. Esta vez, no se apresuró a terminarlo. "Es todo un hombre." - _Y no lo vi suceder_. Jim sintió culpa. - _Me lo perdí todo_.

"Ajá." Harvey alzó una ceja. "Todo un rompecorazones, también. Aunque el chico le es fiel a la causa. Sólo tiene libido y cabeza para una persona."

Jim aclaró su garganta. "¿Selina?"

"Pfft. Ese puente se quemó el año pasado. Pero Cat suele seguirlo en cualquiera otra locura que Wayne empiece. Supongo que están en buenos términos."

Jim abrió su boca, pero decidió que no era de su incumbencia. "Bruce me contó que quieren que regrese a Gotham con ustedes."

Una pausa.

Luego, Harvey suspiró. "Pero, no lo harás."

"Sabes que no… es tan sencillo." Jim masculló.

"¿Por qué no? Ambos fuimos criados en esa maldita ciudad, y la hemos librado. Construye buen carácter."

"Técnicamente, fui criado en Chicago." Jim terminó su shot, y decidió que sería suficiente. "No es sólo en mí en quien tengo que pensar, Harv."

"Gotham es donde perteneces." Toda broma se esfumó del otro Alfa en un instante. "De ahí provienes, y de ahí viene Jimmy también. ¿O le vas a negar a tu hijo conocer sus propias raíces? ¿Crees que esta es la solución, seguir escondido del mundo, pretendiendo que nada se está yendo a la mierda? Oficiales están siendo asesinados—"

"Oficiales sucios, querrás decir."

La ira viniendo de Bullock lo hizo vibrar. "¿Por eso no te importa? ¿Porque son personas que lo merecen en tu agenda de blanco y negro?"

Jim apretó el tabique de su nariz. "Tal vez. No lo sé."

"La gente de Gotham está perdiendo fe en la Policía por culpa de ese maníaco. Hoy se le antoja matar oficiales sucios, mañana a gente inocente. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, hasta Wayne lo sabe—por eso viajamos al otro lado del país buscandote. Tu eres honesto. Estás limpio, Jim. Eres el símbolo que la ciudad necesita."

"¿Un ex-convicto?" Resoplando por su nariz, Jim se levantó de la banca, empalmando un billete de cincuenta dólares en la barra. "No soy ningún héroe."

"Consúltalo con la almohada." Harvey se robó el shot que Jim no se había acabado. "Sabes que tengo razón."

Al regresar a la mansión, Guadalupe estaba bañando a Jimmy en la tina de porcelana de la recámara principal. Jimmy chapoteaba feliz de la vida, armando su propia conversación sin importarle que Guadalupe no le siguiera la corriente.

"Estaba insoportable por el calor. Ya sabe como se pone." Lupe suspiró en resignación, doblando una de las toallas que Jimmy no ocuparía, puesto que las altas temperaturas se encargarían de secarlo en cuestión de momentos. "Le digo, Señor Gordon. Este bebé sería feliz en las montañas del Everest."

Jimmy le aventó su pato de plástico al momento que tu padre se agachó a saludarle. "Mi propia criatura de las nieves, ¿eh?" Regresó el pato a la tina. Jimmy lo volvió a arrojar al piso. "Está bien, Lupe. Yo lo seco y lo acuesto. No te preocupes."

"Buenas noches, Diablito." Lupe le besó la frente a Jimmy, conforme le regresaba el pato de juguete por tercera vez. "Ana duda poder dormir hoy tampoco, por si la ocupa."

La niñera de los hijos de Falcone, una mujer que juraba que la Mansión estaba embrujada. Su artritis había empeorado últimamente, y los dolores la mantenían de pie toda la noche. Si no fuera por ella, Jim hubiera perdido su cordura después del nacimiento de Jimmy. "Gracias."

Ya a solas. Jimmy miró a su padre seriamente, espuma en la mitad de su cabeza. "No me mire así, Señor Gordon." Remangando su camiseta blanca, Jim se dedicó a enjuagar al chiquillo.

Jimmy repitió una cadena de "Alor, alor, alor". Libre de champú, el chiquillo prefirió seguir jugando en el agua que ser secado.

"¿Adivina qué? Tío Harvey está de visita."

" 'Avey."

Jim sonrió. "Tal vez puedas saludarlo antes de volver a la ciudad. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?"

"No." Jimmy chapoteó con vehemencia. "Nononono."

La carcajada fue fácil de dejar escapar. "No lo sé, James. No suenas muy sobrio. Demasiados remedios caseros de Lupita, en mi opinión." Sacó a Jimmy de la tina para transportarlo a la cama. Allí lo secó ligeramente con una de las toallas que Jim aún tenía de la Academia. Era la favorita de Jimmy, una reliquia vieja que Jim había podido recuperar tras su escape de Blackgate. "Tal vez, Bruce—"

"¡Bus!"

"No creo que aprecie el sobrenombre."

Música se coló por la ventana. Como todas las noches. Desde clásicos de los 50's hasta Salsas latinas y Boleros españoles solían ser parte del repertorio de Carmine en su hora de nostalgia y fantasmas.

Jimmy le dio batalla todo el camino a los brazos de Morfeo. El chico simplemente odiaba el calor, y el dulce alivio de la ducha sólo fue temporal. Jim perdió cuenta de las veces que la botella que trajo Lupe para arrullarlo, fue pateada a la orilla de la cuna.

En cuanto menos lo esperó, el reloj marcó las diez de la noche con una campanada.

Irónicamente, una vez dormido, Jimmy difícilmente despertaba. Jim aligeró la iluminación de la recámara, tomando asiento en la cama para tomarse un momento.

"... _Hoy se le antoja matar oficiales sucios, mañana a gente inocente_."

Suspirando, Jim recargó sus codos sobre sus muslos.

Ver a Harvey el dia de hoy, fácilmente había sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde que había salido de Blackgate. Siempre habían mantenido el contacto, pero llamadas por teléfono no se podían comparar con tener a su hermano en carne y hueso. Jim lo había extrañado.  _Tanto_.

Y a Bruce.

Vaya giro de 360 grados, ver al Beta le había causado. Alto, elegante, pulido en un joven que Jim no había esperado tener el privilegio de volver a ver.

Jim volvió a ver el reloj. Sólo contaba con veinte minutos de diferencia que la última vez que lo había revisado.

Recordó la sensación, sus yemas en la nariz irritada de Wayne. La arrogancia del muchacho, al restregarle a Jim que ya no era ningún niño.

Se cambió de atuendo con la consciencia de querer dar un impacto: jeans negros, sus botas, camiseta blanca y su chamarra de cuero. Fue volverse a meter en otra piel. Una piel que Jim había dejado en abandono por mucho tiempo.

Ana estuvo más que contenta de estar al tanto de Jimmy, armada del radio para bebés, mientras la mujer se distraía pelando naranjas y escuchando la música del estudio de Don Falcone.

El Bait Shop era sólo eso, una antigua tienda de articulos para pescar hecha club nocturno. Jim no había mentido al recomendar la visita a Bruce. Era un buen lugar. Jim era un regular visitante, su único asilo de las crisis continuas que criar a su hijo le traía dia a dia. Sabía que el club estaba limpio. Por lo menos limpio de las ventas más fuertes de éxtasis y cocaína. Algo que abundaba en Miami.

No supo qué esperar, al llegar.

Definitivamente el ansia, le fue nueva. Jim no había sentido algo similar en meses. Anticipación. Emoción.

Adentro, la temperatura era controlada por el aire acondicionado. El único calor de sobra era el de los cuerpos presionados, bailando frente al escenario de la planta baja. No había DJ, puesto que todavía era temprano. El Bait Shop no estaba abarrotado aún.

Jim subió al segundo piso, buscando por la vista del barandal.

Resultó ser el punto perfecto para encontrar a Bruce Wayne.

Terriblemente sobre-vestido para la ocasión, la silueta en Armani azul marino no dejó de ser lo más atrayente en el club para sus ojos.

Y como lo había prometido, el chico  _bailaba_.

Para Jim le fue fascinante presenciarlo.

La torpeza de su edad, contrapuesta con la sensualidad inherente que Wayne transmitía entre el circulo de acompañantes del que ahora se rodeaba—Jim intentó comparar este Bruce con el recuerdo suave que había guardado. Bruce ya no tenía quince años, y lejos de ser aquel chico flaquillo que había parecido que un viento fuerte se lo llevaría arrastrando. Su espacio personal, algo que Bruce siempre había protegido a muerte, ahora era terreno libre para los cuerpos ajenos, ahora rozando su pecho y espaldas, al ritmo de la música.

Jim lamió sus labios.

Poseído por una canción haciendo tum-tum-tum bajo su piel, Jim bajó las escaleras, retornando al corazón del club.

Se tomó su tiempo, colándose entre la multitud con arqueos de su cuerpo. Bruce lo observó acercarse, y le sonrió con una sorpresiva dulzura que Jim sintió como un puñetazo en su pecho.

Bruce le extendió su mano y no se detuvo hasta atrapar la orilla de la chaqueta de Jim.

Jim se dejó jalar, riendo levemente al entusiasmo.

Un versión rara de música electrónica e instrumental comenzó la nueva ronda, marcando un tempo menos acelerado. Aun así, Bruce fue un gusano, moviendo de atrás hacia adelante, de izquierda a derecha—Jim fue llevado por la corriente.

Dos pistas después, ambos estaban sudados, aun riendo, la chaqueta de Jim siendo un horno que Jim buscaba quitarse, en cuanto Bruce lo soltara lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Bruce no lo hizo. Sus manos regresaban a su chaqueta como ancla, colgándose de ella en sin número de ocasiones, cuando buscaba un descanso y sus cuerpos sólo permanecían presionados.

"Vamos. Te compraré un trago." Jim volteó a Bruce en la dirección del bar, empujandole con una mano en su espalda. La multitud había crecido, así que terminó atrapando a Bruce como emparedado contra la barra, causándole más risas al muchacho. "¡Dos aguas minerales!"

Bruce rodó sus ojos, y Jim lo vió, porque el muchacho estiró su cabeza para mostrarle el gesto. "¡Por lo menos pídete una cerveza!"

Jim lo hizo, haciendo nota mental de la poca queja del muchacho al no ser permitido tomar. "¿Cansado?" Preguntó directo a su oreja, después de abrir su Corona.

Bruce levantó su agua mineral para hacer brindis. "Puedes decirme si tú lo estás, hombre de la tercera edad."

Jim presionó su botella helada en la nuca del muchacho en represalia.

"¡Oye!"

Había pasado tiempo desde la última ocasión que Jim había reído tanto en una sola noche. Las endorfinas le parecieron foráneas en su corriente sanguínea.

Arriba de la barra, el techo del bar estaba cubierto de trozos uniformes de espejo. El reflejo que encontró allí le pareció irreal, algo que estaba viendo en una película: la cabeza de Bruce echada hacia atrás, descansando en el hombro izquierdo de Jim en completa señal de confianza, párpados a medio cerrar. El brazo que no sostenía su Corona, rodeaba la cintura del Beta, y en el reflejo, posesividad marcaba todo ángulo de su lenguaje corporal.

"¿Te estás quedando dormido como los cabellos?" Jim se miró susurrar a la nuca de Wayne. Observó la ligera sonrisa relajando la boca de Bruce en respuesta. "¿Quien es el anciano, después de todo?"

Hubo una pausa donde Bruce bebió más de su agua mineral. Luego, conectó su mirada con la de Jim en el espejo. "Es gracioso. He hecho esto muchas veces… ¡Pero es la primera vez que en verdad me he divertido!"

Jim frunció su ceño. "No puedo recordar la última vez que bailé. ¡En público!"

Fue placentero causar a Bruce Wayne reír tan soltadamente. Luego, el chico hizo una mueca. "Ugh. Me siento asqueroso."

Jim sonrió, dejando su Corona a la mitad y un billete en la barra. "Ah. La frase mágica para salir de aquí."

Bruce no se opuso. Se sostuvo de la palma sudada del Alfa, guiado fuera del Bait Shop.

Al salir la música fue un retumbar lejano. El calor de la noche les golpeó en la cara y Jim no dudo en quitarse su chaqueta. Tomaron rumbo a la playa, a tan corta distancia que resultaba ridículo. Las olas fueron ensordecedoras. Ambos se retiraron los zapatos, y Jim se encargó de hacer presentable la arena con su chaqueta para que ambos pudieran sentarse.

"¿Habías estado en la playa antes?"

Bruce negó con su cabeza. "Suiza es demasiado fría. Aunque… creo… mi madre me llevó en una ocasión a la Isla Como. O tal vez fue mi tía. Era muy pequeño, pero recuerdo la arena en todas partes y no querer volver."

"Mmm." Con su mirada fija en el mar, Jim abrió su boca con toda la disposición a quitarse la carga de sus hombros. "Mi hijo la odia también… La arena."

Percibió el perfil de Bruce encajar su atención en su rostro. Jim se tornó hacia él, absorbiendo el shock. La intriga. La curiosidad.

"Dios, y el  _calor_. Pierde la razón cuando suda demasiado; se enoja y tira sus juguetes en mi cara."

Bruce sonrió. "¿Como se llama?"

Jim hizo una mueca. "James. Jimmy. Original, lo sé."

"Me gusta." Bruce alzó su hombro en desdén.

"Pensé en nombrarlo Peter como mi padre…" Jim murmuró. "Pero odié la idea al instante. Por lo menos, mi nombre lo escogió mi madre."

"Mi madre escogió Bruce también. Thomas… Bueno, después del accidente, nadie quiso usar ese nombre más de lo necesario."

"¿Accidente?"

Bruce suspiró, doblando sus piernas para recargar sus manos en sus rodillas. "Mi madre concibió antes de embarazarse de mi. Pero ella y mi padre tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y el susto afectó a mi madre. Perdió al bebé. Lo habían llamado Thomas. Lo cual en retrospección pudo haberse considerado una señal."

 _-Mierda_. "Bruce, no tenía idea—"

"Nadie la tiene. Excepto, Alfred."

Jim acarició el hombro del joven . "¿Te hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor?"

Bruce torció su nariz irritada. "Se puede decir que he tenido una probada de la experiencia. No la encontré tan satisfactoria."

Así fue como Bruce le compartió sobre el  _Paciente 514A_.

Su… clon.

Resultó estremecedor escuchar todo lo que Jim se había perdido en su ausencia. Los fenómenos que habían escapado de Indian Hill, después de que Hugo Strange fuera arrestado. Jim había ayudado con la investigación, más se había perdido el desenlace, demasiado absorto con el nacimiento de Jimmy.

"¿Qué sucedió con él?"

"No lo sé. Preferentemente lejos de Gotham."

"Dudo que todo sea su culpa. Pónte en su lugar."

Bruce entregiró sus ojos. "¿Como él se puso—literalmente—en el mío?"

Jim levantó sus manos. "No me puedo imaginar que tan confundido se debe de sentir."

"Intentó matar a Selina y a Alfred." Bruce fue frío, de una manera que Jim no había visto antes. "Si lo vuelvo a ver, le partiré la cara."

"Por lo que me dijiste, él puede romperte algo más." Jim hizo una mueca. ¿Un Bruce Wayne con fuerza sobrenatural? ¿Inmunidad al dolor físico? Debería costarle más creer lo que escuchaba. Pero, se trataba de Gotham. "Estuve allí. En Indian Hill, ¿no te dijo que Harvey?"

Harvey no lo había hecho. Porque el shock en el rostro de Bruce fue singular. "¿Volviste a Gotham?"

Jim volvió a ver el mar. "Te hice una promesa."

Bruce exhaló. "Pero…"

"Harvey me dijo que necesitaban a alguien que Hugo Strange no considerara una amenaza para prestarle una visita." Así que Jim se había prestado para hacerlo. Selina había ayudado a husmear por el lugar junto con él, pero no lo mencionó. No quiso traicionar a la chica de tal forma. Jim tenía la sospecha que Bruce no apreciaría el velo de secreto alrededor de sus regresos clandestinos a la ciudad. "No fue uno de mis mejores éxitos. Hugo soltó a Galavan para cazarme en el momento que salí del lugar. Supongo que escuchaste el desenlace a esa historia."

"Supe que Oswald Cobblepot lo voló con una bazuca antes de ir tras de mí, pero nadie se molestó con los detalles. Mucho menos que tú hayas estado allí."

Jim suspiró. "En ese tiempo, no estaba listo para reunirme con caras conocidas. Sólo… sabía que tenía que ayudar en el caso." Una pauta. "Ayudarte a ti."

Bruce frotó sus brazos, más por confort que por necesidad de producir calor corporal.

"Gracias."

Jim sonrió, inclinando su cabeza. Golpeó su hombro contra el del Beta. "Vamos."

Por segunda ocasión, Jim escoltó a Wayne a su cabaña en San Carlos. Después de permanecer en silencio la mayoría de la caminata hasta el Inn, cruzar el umbral pareció traer a Bruce de vuelta a la tierra de la motricidad. Invitó a Jim a pasar, una vez encontrado el switch de la lámpara, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta deslizante.

Al no percibirlo obedecer, el Beta se tornó hacia él, frunciendo su ceño.

Jim aclaró su garganta. "Necesito regresar."

Bruce no ofreció reacción inmediata. Sus ojos oscuros lo barrieron de cabeza a pies. Pies a cabeza. Cabeza a pies.

"No."

Fue el turno de Jim de fruncir su entrecejo. "¿No?"

Su mano fue capturada con propósito. Su corazón fue incitado a acelerarse con la intensidad que invadió el momento, ambos en duelo uno frente al otro. Jim lamió sus labios, nervioso, atrapado entre lo que quería aceptar y la maldita voz de la razón que nunca podía callar.

Bruce haló de él, sin embargo, insistiendo en su entrada a la cabaña.

Jim fue el primero en admitir que no obtuvo mucha resistencia.

 

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Parte 2.**

**[+]+[+]**


End file.
